mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Noel
'Noel (ノエル, Noel) often incorrectly romanized as Nuil or Noelle, is one of the main supporting characters in Mermaid Melody! '' Profile! *'Name: Noelle *'Race: '''Mermaid *'Age: '17 - 18 *'Birthday: 'February 14 *'Gender: 'Female *'Alias: 'Aiiro (Deep Blue) Pearl Voice (Indigo in the dubs) *'Blood type: 'O *'Height: '170 cm *'Weight: '120 lbs History! Noelle is a mermaid princess of the Arctic Ocean and Karen's twin. Noelle is slightly older than Karen, even though they were born at the same moment... they were born on the opposite poles of the Earth. Both Noelle and Rina looked for other mermaid princesses. Unfortunately, their enemies Yuuri and Gaito caught up and tried to get them! Noelle didn't want Rina to get taken away, so she sacrificed herself in order for Rina to get away. And so Noelle spent most of her time sleeping within of Gaito's castle. In episode 50 of ''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, and Karen search within the seas to find Gaito's castle and get Kaito, Noelle, and Coco. Noelle has a very calm, gentle, and caring personality. Noelle may not seem like to one to jump into action a lot, but she would if a friend or family member were to be in danger. Appearance! Noelle has deep blue eyes in all of her forms she has deep blue hair in her human form and light blue hair in her mermaid form she is mostly seen wearing dark blue outfits and usually is seen wearing a necklace around her neck which has a deep blue shell on it, and it actually has a deep blue pearl in it which helps her to transform to Deep Blue Pearl voice!. Forms And Aspects! Noelle has three forms: her mermaid, human, and Deep Blue Pearl Voice form.Look Below! Human form! In Her Human Form, her eyes remain same color as when she is in her mermaid form. Her Hair is Ai-iro(Dark Blue/ Sea Blue) Which is styled into waves, with a right parted fringe. She is often seen reading.In the Pure season, it is seen that Noelle wears glasses. Mermaid Form! Her mermaid form follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with a deep blue strapless seashell bra, two deep blue colored pearl bracelets around her right wrist and a band of the same color around her upper arms and two pearl bracelets around her tail. Idol Form! Lastly, there is her idol form, her Deep Blue (Ai-iro) Pearl Voice. Her costume is a short strapless blue dress with purple ruffles on the one side, it is above the knee with a light blue trim on the top. She also has white gloves and high heel boots with pale blue pearls on the wrist and ankles and deep blue cuffs that extend to her midarm and slightly below the knees. Adorning the back of her waist is a light blue bow on the back with dark blue ribbon to match the dress. A blue and purple barette partly holds back her hair.Her idol form is very similar to Karen's idol form. Powers! In the anime, Noelle shouts "Ai-iro Pearl Voice!" to transform. In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Noelle can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. Noelle's voice, matches her personality, calm, and soft. She is not shown to have her own song in the manga or anime, instead she is usually seen singing along side Coco and Karen. In the manga, Noelle has two different hairstyles. In arc one, her hair is middle parted, long and wavy. But when she makes her entrance in the second arc, she has a side fringe resembling Carens, but on the opposite side. Transformation! thumb|248px|left|Deep blue Voice! Voice Actress! '''Noel is voiced by Ryoko Nagata. See Also! *Luchia nanami *Coco *Karen *hanon houshou *kaito Domoto *Rina Toin Headline text [[Link title]] ''' Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Twin characters Category:Twin characters